


[Podfic] Anon The Bright Hyperion

by nickelmountain



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: halfamoon, F/M, Length: 5-10 Minutes, POV Female Character, Personal Favorite, Podfic, Poetry, Sunsets, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She learns to love the things she loses herself in. written for ineffort's 'big damn heroes' meme for the prompt "there are no sunsets in space".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Anon The Bright Hyperion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anon the Bright Hyperion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96773) by [betweenthebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/AnontheBrightHyperioncover_zpse219e67a.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:08:27

**Download:** mp3 || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/n4604dkxw0f0ltd73w8x)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Awesome Ladies Ficathon](http://hazyflights.livejournal.com/199061.html), recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/249564.html) in conjunction with [halfamoon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/). Prompt by mollivanders : “Kara Thrace. there are no sunsets in space.”


End file.
